Robert Downey, Jr.
Robert Downey Jr. is one of today's most respected actors. He has portrayed the famous character known as Tony Stark / Iron Man in the Marvel trilogy series, Iron Man. Biography His performance as Kirk Lazarus, a white Australian actor playing an African-American character, also brought him Golden Globe, BAFTA Award, and Screen Actor's Guild (SAG) Award nominations. Downey was honored with his first Oscar nomination in the category of Best Actor for his portrayal of Charlie Chaplin in Richard Attenborough's acclaimed 1992 biopic "Chaplin," for which he also won BAFTA and London Film Critics Awards and received a Golden Globe Award nomination. Downey recently was seen starring as the title character in Guy Ritchie's 2009 holiday blockbuster "Sherlock Holmes." The film broke the box office record for the largest Christmas weekend opening. The actor also recently wrapped production on the Todd Phillips comedy "Due Date," which debuts in fall 2010. In summer 2008, Downey received praise from critics and audiences for his performance in the title role of the blockbuster hit "Iron Man" under the direction of Jon Favreau. Bringing the Marvel Comics superhero to the big screen, "Iron Man" earned more than $585 million worldwide, making it one of the year's biggest hits. Downey's other recent films include "The Soloist" opposite Jamie Foxx; "Charlie Bartlett"; David Fincher's "Zodiac" alongside Jake Gyllenhaal and Mark Ruffalo; Richard Linklater's "A Scanner Darkly" with Keanu Reaves, Winona Ryder, and Woody Harrelson; "Fur" opposite Nicole Kidman, in a film inspired by the life of revered photographer Diane Arbus; and "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang." He also shared in a SAG Award nomination as a member of the ensemble cast of George Clooney's "Good Night, and Good Luck," and a Special Jury Prize for the cast of "A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints," presented at the 2006 Sundance Film Festival. Downey's long list of film credits also includes "Gothika" with Halle Berry; "The Singing Detective"; Curtis Hanson's "Wonder Boys" with Micheal Douglas; "US Marshals"; "The Gingerbread Man," directed by Robert Altman; "Two Girls and a Guy"; Mike Figgis's "One Night Stand" Jodie Foster's "Home for the Holidays; "Richard III"; "Natural Born Killers," directed by Oliver Stone; and Altman's "Short Cuts," as part of an ensemble cast that won a special Golden Globe Award for Best Ensemble. Earlier in his career, Downey starred in such films as "Hear and Souls," "Soapdish," "Air America," "Chances Are," "True Believer," "johnny Be Good," "Less Than Zero," "The Pickup Artist," "Back to School," "Weird Science," "Firstborn," and "Pound," in which he made is debut under the direction of Robert Downey Sr. On the small screen, Downey made his primetime debut in 2001 when he joined the cast of the Fox-TV series "Ally McBeal" playing the role of attorney Larry Paul. He won the Golden Globe for best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Series, Miniseries, or Motion Picture Made for Television, as well as the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Actor in a Series. In addition, Downey was nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series. On November 23, 2004, Robert Downey Jr. released his debut album, "The Futurist," on the Sony Classics label. The album, containing eight original songs, showcased his singing talents.Official Iron Man 2 movie site Film Portrayal Significant Roles Iron Man 3 The Avengers: Age of Ultron Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery Photo(906).jpg| Photo(907).jpg| Photo(908).jpg| Photo(909).jpg| R_D_Jr_01.png| References External Links * Robert Downey Jr. on IMDb. Category:Actors Category:Iron Man Actors Category:Iron Man Wiki Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:The Avengers (film) Category:Iron Man (film) Cast Category:Iron Man 2 Cast Category:Iron Man 3 Cast Category:The Avengers (film) Cast Category:People Category:The Real World Category:Pages That Need To Be Fixed Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Cast